


Trust Me

by datfacedoe16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Titans, Trust, ereri, other stuff i can't think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfacedoe16/pseuds/datfacedoe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Levi didn't trust Eren at all and all Eren wanted was to be liked by the Corporal. Soon enough, Levi does and they fall in love. Only for humanity to win and Eren's death sentence rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was very bored one day and just decided to write this

            When Eren joined the Survey Corps, no words could describe how glad, joyful, and relieved he was. I mean, he was a teenager with a dying dream of being a part of something he has long wanted to join in. He was determined to be the best, to attempt to get the highest rank in his class, and to fight for his high goals. He wanted to soar through the sky on the 3DMG in a cloak with the Wings of Freedom stamped on the back. He wanted to know that anything is possible if he tries his hardest.

 

            But that didn't help with anything now that everyone in the military knows he is a titan.

 

            Lance Corporal Levi was in charge of Eren. Not only was he in charge of his body, but his life, future, and fate. He decides whether Eren is deemed fit for humanity. He decides whether Eren can go on the next expedition in his squad or not. Lastly, he decides when he shall kill Eren with his bare hands. Not only was the Corporal in control of him, but he doesn't fully trust the teenager. With his cold, hard exterior and piercing, intimidating eyes, Eren was always slightly afraid of his captain. Especially since he knew what the captain was capable of.

 

            "Eren, you didn't clean the upstairs properly," Levi would say to Eren and the nervous teen would run up down the hall and up the stairs in a heartbeat. Levi took advantage of that, knowing that Eren would do anything to please him and gain his trust. Eren knew that he was chained to the short captain for the rest of his life, whether he likes it or not, so he wanted to Corporal to let him in and trust him. After all, Lance Corporal Levi is his most admired soldier.

 

            Hange would experiment on the brunette, testing out his titan abilities. She would always catch Levi leaning against a tree watching or sitting down at the picnic table sipping from a teacup. Whenever Eren wasn't being helpful to Hange's hypothesizes, even if the boy was trying his damn hardest, Levi would shoot a threatening glare at the frustrated teen, but soften once he saw how hard he was doing.

 

            "You're doing fine, Eren!" Hange would beam at him when he did do something beneficial, her smile spreading across her lips and her brown eyes shining at him. Eren would always smile back, a chuckle here and there, and continue what he was proceeding. Once his back was turn, the smile on Hange's face dropped to a sympathetic frown and her eyes dulled. She knew she was being fake to him; she can't get close to him. In the end, once humanity wins, Eren will be executed for being the last known titan. Everyone knew so.

 

            On Eren's 16th birthday it was fairly chilling outside. A huge thunderstorm was on its way, lightning already flashing far back in the sky, miles and miles away still. The bright eyed kid was outside, sitting at the picnic table by himself, pondering what he needed to do. He barely even knew it was his special day.

 

            "Oi, brat," Levi broke the comforting silence, plopping down next to Eren on the bench. He growled when his ass landed on broken wood that was sticking up, moving closer to Eren, who was blushing a bit. After being with the Corporal for almost a year, some feeling erupted in him.

 

            "C-Corporal?" Eren's bright, wide eyes stared at the older man in wonder and maybe horror.

 

            "Eren, do you know what day it is today?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

            "Ah, March 30th, right?" The younger man asked, staring intently at the lightening lighting up the sky. A roar of thunder boomed, but it was too far away to actually do anything. Leaves were being picked up in the wind, which was also increasing. The smell of rain lingered in the air; it felt relaxing to witness the calm before the storm.

 

            "Wrong. I can't believe you forgot your birthday," he sighed, slapping his palm against his forehead. His gaze altered between the boy next to him and the storm approaching. Eren noticed Levi's eyes on him a couple of times, observing the color of the iris secretly. The color was a pale blue, like a sky after a threatening storm. Kind of like the color the sky was at the moment.

 

            "Oh, right! I did forget. I'm 16 today... How did you know?" Eren wondered, his smile never leaving his natural tanned face.

 

            "Hange kept blaring it in my face this morning," Levi lied. Of course he always knew when Eren's birthday was.

 

            "Oh, nice," Eren's disappointment could be heard from a mile away and Levi definitely caught it. His frown faltered to a smirk as he placed a hand on Eren's thigh, making the teen flinch at the sudden contact. Another strike of lighting, but this time it was closer.

 

            "Eren, what would you like your present to be?" Levi teased, hinting at something that the teen couldn't catch on, but did.

 

            That night, Eren ended up losing his innocence to his captain. Levi at first only wanted him for the one night, but as the rain poured against the window and his skin was naked in the bed next to the brunette, he couldn't bring himself to leave him alone in the room. He wanted the warmth of another human and whether Levi knew it or not, he always had a special soft spot for the kid.

 

            Then humanity won.

 

            Eren was eighteen years old, eager that the humans gained back their territory. He celebrated with his comrades, mourning the fallen soldiers with them. After the party, Eren went to Levi's office. They have been together for two years now and Eren enjoyed their moments together, but he knew what was soon to come of him.

 

            He was the last titan alive.

 

            "Eren, I'm trying to convince Erwin to keep you alive," Levi informed him when he opened the bulky door. He shut it behind him, hearing it creak close.

           

            "Sir, you don't need to. There isn't a way to avoid this," Eren reminded him. Levi let a stressed sigh escape his lips.

 

            "I know, but I can't give up on you. I just... Can't kill you, either. I knew I should of never gotten close to you or trusted you, Eren, but no. You were too cute and still are," the corporal's lips curled into a depressed smile, looking up from his papers and at his lover. Eren walked forward, reaching his lover in a matter of seconds and placing a hand on his broad shoulder for comfort.

 

            "I'm sorry, Levi," Eren softly whispered and Levi turned his head to peer up at him.

 

            "Eren, one last time?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes. Dread washed over in Eren's body as he watched the man he has known for years, known that he never shows any emotion, let’s out everything he has held in for his whole life. His corporal crashed into his arms and Eren stroked the soft, black locks of hair.

 

            "One last time," Eren murmured back in a small whisper.

 

            The next morning, Eren was on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. His hands were cuffed behind him, where Levi stood with a blade in his hand. A crowd was gathered around the two, cheering for Levi to kill the last threat to humanity. Although, he knew Eren wasn't a threat.

 

            "Thank you, Corporal Levi," Eren softly said, turning his head back at the man.

 

            "Goodbye, Eren," Levi cried, bringing the blade down on his neck. Blood splattered everywhere, the smell of death emitting into the air. Levi dropped to his knees, the stained blade thrown to the side.

 

            "I'm sorry, Levi, but we couldn't take any chances," Erwin assured the shorter man below him, bawling his eyes out.

 

            People took Eren's limp body away from him before he could kiss him one last time. They only gave him time to collect the gold item around his finger. Levi peered down at the matching item around his own finger, slipping Eren's on top of his. The object reflected in the sunlight and his grey orbs dropped more tears as he thought about the day he got this item. 

 

            The ring that he will always hold dear to his heart.


End file.
